


Dyeing to Meet You

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm actually not sure what this will be but we'll see together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom needs a haircut.Youngjae needs some cash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> turns out writing 3 smut fics in a row is tiring!! (lmao who would've thought) 
> 
> here's another attempt at fluff for the meantime, i hope you enjoy it ❤
> 
> [follow me on twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/arsmerch?s=09)

**JACKSON-DUMBASS**

> Why did u leave so early [12:19pm]

> Not going tute [12:19pm]

> ? [12:22pm]

> I just woke up [12:24pm]

> LITERAL BULLSHIT,, [12:25pm]

> You weren’t even home before i left [12:25pm]

> I bet you’re with Jinyoung rn [12:25pm]

> 😚😚😚 [12:34pm]

> . [12:49pm]

Jaebeom sighs, stepping onto the bus since he’s already in line but decides to skip class too. He sits down for a bit and remembers that he was long overdue for a haircut. Quickly looking out the bus window, he tries to figure out which stop he was approaching. After checking his phone, he gets off the next stop, transferring to another bus to take him down to the main shopping street in town. Walking for a couple of minutes, he takes his time to window shop for clothes and starts deciding where he should get dinner until he arrives to his destination.

He steps into the salon, welcomed by the familiar smell of hair dye and bleach. Much to his surprise, he’s greeted at the door by a cute boy, wearing a grey t-shirt and his fringe tied up into a little sprout with a rubber band. His cheeks were glowing and his eyes began to disappear has he smiles at Jaebeom. He notices a mole under his right eye… and one on his neck.

“Lee Jihoon?” the boy asks.

“Huh?”

“Did you book an appointment for today?”

Jaebeom mentally smacks himself.

“Ah, sorry- No I didn’t, is that okay?”

 _Weird, he thought_. He’s never had to book an appointment before.

“I’ll have to call my uncle, he’s just on his lunch break at the moment,” he says, pulling his phone out from his back pocket. His case had a pastel blue bumper with a polaroid of a small, white dog in it.

Ah, nephew… that explains it. A lump suddenly materialises in Jaebeom’s throat, so he nods in response.

The boy notices Jaebeom staring at his phone, cocking his head to the side in confusion before noticing the back.

“Her name is Coco, isn’t she the cutest?” he giggles, almost shoving his phone into Jaebeom’s personal space. The smile on Jaebeom’s face is there before he knows it. He coos at the polaroid before dialling his uncle’s number. They wait in silence and Jaebeom jolts in mild shock when he suddenly starts talking.

“Hi Uncle, ah yes everything is fine. There’s just someone who hasn’t booked an appointment and- oh-”

“Haircut?” he silently mouths at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom nods again, his fingers now fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Just a haircut, Uncle. Yup okay, see you soon!”

The boy hangs up smiles at Jaebeom.

“He says it’s fine, but you might have to wait a bit since he’s the only hairdresser in today.”

Jaebeom nods for the umpteenth time and lets the silence between them grow even more awkward. He wants to crawl into a hole at how his simple decision to get a haircut resulted in him becoming a flustered, crusty mess of an individual in the presence of a literal angel.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” he finally speaks up, cringing at the small crack in his voice towards the end of his sentence. It seems that the boy also noticed, trying to suppress a smirk. Jaebeom’s eyes dart around the salon in slight panic.

“So you’re a regular here? Yeah, I’m just here to help my uncle out since I’m on summer break… extra cash,” he explains.

“Summer break huh? You’re a student?”

“Yup, senior year.”

“Of what?”

“High school…”

“So you’re younger than me then?”

“I guess so? I don’t know how old you are… hyung?”

“I’m 21, so yeah.”

“I’m Youngjae.”

“Jaebeom.”

“Nice to meet you Ja-”

The bell suddenly rings and a man in a flashy business suit soon enters the salon and sits in a seat across him. The pair look at each other, both guessing the same thing. Youngjae stands up and straightens his apron before approaching the man, while Jaebeom pulls out his phone to make himself look busy. The salon owner enters not long after, smiling at Jaebeom after recognising him and getting straight into attending to the other client.

Jaebeom watches as the boy runs around sweeping the floor and fetching items for the hairdresser. He lets his mind wander into the gutter after remembering the cute little mole situated on his neck and wonders how many more he could spot just by watching him. Focusing on his arms, he thinks he spots one near his elbow but isn’t quite too sure. He concludes that he should quit while he’s ahead before he gets caught. Whipping out his phone yet again, Jaebeom sighs as he goes back to scrolling through his Instagram feed.

After a while, Youngjae manages to catch a small break, bending forward slightly with his hands on his knees, heaving a sigh before looking up in Jaebeom’s direction. Jaebeom swallows nervously, unsure if they really just made eye contact before he realises that said boy is now walking his way. As he gets closer, he finally gets a good look at the nametag on the boy’s apron.

 **Y O U N G J A E** \- an adorable smiley face drawn next to it, with one of its eyes smudged.

Jaebeom’s heart clenches a bit more.

“Jaebeom-hyung, this way please.”

He follows him to the seat and a cape is draped over his shoulders, fastened at the back of his neck.

“Not too tight?”

Jaebeom almost chokes and Youngjae’s eyes quickly grow concerned.

“It’s fine,” he squeaks, looking at anything but Youngjae through the mirror in front of him.

Youngjae has an amused expression plastered all over his face and looks like he’s about to say something, before he’s interrupted by his uncle.

“Youngjae-ah,” his voice behind the younger calls out.

“Coming!” 

Jaebeom is given an awkward smile before the boy shuffles away to wash and blow-dry the other client’s hair. He silently curses at himself for already botching his first impression (multiple times, it seems) before he’s greeted by the older man.

A poor attempt is made to verbally describe the haircut he was after, before giving up and quickly searching up a picture online to show the man. After about 20 minutes, his haircut is just about done once he’s decided that he’s happy with the length. Much to his dismay, his hair is also washed and dried by the salon owner.

_Balance, he thinks to himself._

“My nephew will handle the payment, thank you for waiting patiently this afternoon. Youngjae didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

Jaebeom’s eyes dart over to Youngjae’s direction and sees that the younger smiling but looking away, flustered.

“Oh of course not, he was fine. I really needed that haircut, so I didn’t mind the wait.”

The salon owner directs Jaebeom to the reception desk after swiping some gel through his hair and styling it.

“That’ll be $30, please.”

His hands fumble for his wallet in his back pocket, passing a crumpled-up $50 note to the younger. Youngjae returns a $20 to him and Jaebeom shamelessly brushes his hands against his to collect the change. The younger gives no reaction, other than a sweet smile after closing the till and tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

“It suits you, the haircut.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup, you look good! See you around, Jaebeom-hyung… maybe.”

“Y-you too I guess,” he stutters.

Jaebeom doesn’t leave Youngjae any time to reply before he steps foot out of the salon, with the strange feeling of having a slight breeze blowing onto the nape of his neck. He turns back to look through the glass of the salon, but Youngjae’s back is already turned to him and he’s busily sweeping up the floor and his hair with it. 

Pinching his cheeks in an attempt to snap out of it, he heads to the bus stop down the road and begins his commute home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me vs updating this fic instead of deleting it and hoping no one will notice

“This is getting ridiculous.”

Jackson starts humming and pretends not to hear his moping boyfriend. He checks his phone to make sure they’re on the right side of the street.

“There’s a grocery store five minutes from your house yet here we are walking through the middle of buttfuck nowhere just for you to buy some veggies.”

The humming grows louder and Jinyoung heaves out an annoyed sigh.

“This is it!” Jackson eventually exclaims as he comes completely to a halt.

Jinyoung looks up and finds himself standing in front of a salon. A hair salon, to be exact.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me. Jackson, you nosy bastard-“

“Your hair is getting long, Jinyoung!”

“I don’t need a haircut, I’ll just wait for when my sister is in town,” he grumbles. 

“I think it’d look nice with a perm,” a quiet voice from behind them pipes up.

They quickly turn around to see a guy wearing the same apron as the salon owner, holding a bag of takeaway food and smiling as manoeuvres himself past the pair to let himself inside.

“Babe, that must be him,” Jackson squeals.

Youngjae freezes in his tracks.

“W-what-”

“So, Jaebeom has taste after all.”

“Jaebeom? T-taste?!” he half-shrieks.

Jinyoung is amused, the irritation harvested from their long trek slowly dissipates as he notices how flustered the boy has now become.

“Youngjae… sweetie, mind if we have a word with you for a second?”


End file.
